It is commonly known in the art to provide for push-push closing and locking mechanisms within a vehicle. These mechanisms are opened by pushing on the front of a planar structure and allowing the tray, cover, or other apparatus to move to an open position. The apparatus is pushed a second time to achieve a closed position. Such push-push configurations require the use of a heart shaped cam, track, and pin to open and close the assembly. Typical assemblies include a molded track having a one piece heart shaped cam allowing a pin to move through the track and around the heart shaped cam.
Push-push assemblies do not provide for accidental or intentional pulling of the sliding mechanism. By way of example, a push-push mechanism for a tray wherein the tray includes a slightly turned up handle may entice a user to pull the handle rather than push the handle to release the push-push lock on the heart cam. In the event that a user pulls the assembly (rather than push the assembly), the pin, cam, and/or track may be broken by the user. In this event, the pin may be drug over the top surface of the heart cam or alternatively the pin will be broken. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a push-push mechanism which prevents breakage of the system when a mechanism is pulled by the user.